Miss Inexperienced
by violette7
Summary: Brian is a guest speaker in one of Justin’s classes at St. James.


On the board, "The Human Body" was printed.

I was standing in front of 30 curious teenagers. How the fuck did I end up here, you might ask? Quite simply, Justin had left a schoolbook in the Jeep, and I was foolish enough to park and bring it to him (in case he needed it for class). I had just caught up with Justin when the bell rang, and some secretary mistook me for a guest speaker for a health class, Justin's health class.

You might wonder why I did not disabuse her of this notion immediately. I could say that as the sex god I am, I felt the need to reach out to these youngsters, give them a helping hand. But it would be more honest to say that I envisioned many a kinky night with Justin beginning here, with memories of this class. Well, I may have also thought it was the perfect opportunity to tease Justin, leaving him at school with a raging hard on, or as the perfect prelude to a quick fuck in the boy's bathroom.

How did Justin react to my appearance in the classroom? At first, he was stunned. Then, he was amused. By the end, he was horny as hell.

Some beefy jock, whose name Justin later told me was Chris Hobbes, yawned as I walked in and stated quite loudly, "I should be teaching this class. Well, I guess I could take a nap."

I looked him up and down as I approached. Noticing tufts of hair sticking out of his socks, his collar, his cuffs, his nose, and his ears, disheveled, and a little smelly, I was unimpressed. I threw him a big fake smile and gave him my most manly pat on the back. "You're a big stud, right?"

"I've bagged more than my share."

"Alright then, stud. Perhaps you'd like to tell the class where the female erogenous zones are?"

"Eroge-what?"

That gave us all a chuckle. Justin rewarded me with a million-watt smile.

Daphne piped up, "I'm not surprised you don't know where the erogenous zones are. They are, after all, the places you touch to **give** someone pleasure. From what I hear, you're only good for a couple minutes of mindless penetration. Though _good_ might be the wrong word."

You go, girl! Mental note, never cross Daphne.

"Quite right, Ms. …" I sent her a questioning look.

"Chanders."

"Quite right, Ms. Chanders. But you can do a lot more than _touch_ a person's erogenous zones. Your partner will almost certainly appreciate **licking**, **kissing**, and **nibbling** as well." I stared at Justin the whole time, emphasizing the three words and inserting pauses for greater effect. He shot me a heated look and licked his lips.

The other students had a very different reaction to my statement. Wide eyes and astonished whispers.

"Ok, stud. Now that you know what an erogenous zone is, care to protect your rep and name a few?"

"Uh…boobs…and…and…" He suddenly brightened, as though a light bulb had been turned on above his head. "Neck." Smug grin. What a baboon!

"Yes, the nipples and neck are erogenous zones, for _both_ men and women, but there are many many others."

He looked surprised.

"Anyone else, have any to add?"

Silence.

Justin was grinning, but didn't say a word.

Pointing at Justin, I asked, "How about you smiley? What's your name?"

"Justin Taylor."

"Ok. Mr. Taylor, what are some erogenous zones that men and women share?"

Running the fingers of one hand through his hair slowly, he answered, "The scalp. Eyelids."

Tracing a finger absently over his upper lip, he continued, "Lips. Ears. Fingers. The belly button."

Leaning back and spreading his legs a bit, he added, "Thighs. Butt cheeks. The anus." He looked a bit flushed by the end.

Oh to be a fly on the wall inside his brain…

"**Good boy**. Go to the head of the class."

Bright smile.

"Now how about some female-specific erogenous zones? Ms. Chanders, what do you think?"

Blushing. "Uh. The clitoris and the G-spot."

"That's right." I patted her head, and she beamed.

"Now for the men."

Hairy-smelly guy laughed. "The dick, of course. Duh."

He was a genius. Einstein, move over.

"Yes, but there are others. This is important stuff."

Unable to help myself, I wandered over to Justin and put my hands on his shoulders. I didn't want to cause Justin any trouble, but his teasing had gotten my body's attention, and I needed to put my hands on him. I gave his shoulders a squeeze and, then, lightly drew a couple of fingers along his neck. I didn't move them far or for very long. Justin bit his lip. My cock swelled in response.

Moving back toward the front of the classroom, I asked, "How can you even jerk off properly if you don't know what parts to touch, let alone tell others how to make you crazy?"

Not wanting to put Justin on the spot, I decided to help the class out a little.

"I'll give you a hint. Two of the remaining three are connected to the penis."

Hobbes replied, "Balls."

"That's one."

Justin offered, "The prostate and the perineum."

Many kids asked almost in unison, "Perineum?"

I pointed to it on an anatomically correct mannequin.

Hairy-smelly guy taunted, "Ha! So he knows how to jerk off. Is that a surprise?"

Shooting him a dark look, I asked, "What the hell is wrong with jerking off? I do it every morning."

My confession drew laughter and surprised looks.

"Well, think about it people. Are there any bars open at 7am? No. That leaves my hand or an orgasm-free morning…" Justin raised an eyebrow at this, probably remembering our shower before school. "…and _that_ I refuse to experience. Orgasms are as essential to a bright start as coffee or a healthy breakfast."

Million-watt smile.

"…and human beings are natural perverts. Have any of you watched porn? Close your eyes and raise your hand if you have. Ha! Ok, hands down and open up those peepers. Every single one of you raised your hand. So what's the draw? Humans like to watch. And if you've learned nothing else from porn, you must have figured out that a person who appears to be enjoying him or herself is much more fun to watch. So the ability to masturbate well can lead to some excellent foreplay. Just pull it out and go to town. Well, that procedure needs a small emendation for women, but you get the idea. Of course, you would only do this in front of a person who has expressed interest in fucking you."

Walking around the room, I said, tongue in cheek, "Now that we have some theory under our belts, let's talk applications."

Gasps. Wondering where I was going with this, Justin's eyes widened.

"If memory serves, adolescence is filled with some awkward, relatively unsatisfying sex. So let's see what we can do to help. Everyone take out a sheet of paper and jot down a few details about an unsatisfying sexual experience, given or received."

A bit unsure, the students slowly pulled out paper and did as I asked. A few minutes later, I said, "Ok, pass them forward."

I picked up the pile and glanced through them.

"Ok. 'A boy felt me up at a party. It was like he was tuning a radio. Total turn off.' Ugh. Do you have any suggestions to improve radio boy's reception?"

That got a few laughs.

A short brunet with glasses raised his hand.

I pointed and asked, "What would you recommend?"

"Maybe he should have…(embarrassed pause)…used his mouth?"

"Bravo. Excellent suggestion. Licking, kissing, and nibbling would definitely have made this experience less unpleasant. Be careful with the teeth, though. Biting is **not** nibbling…"

Laughter.

"…Two other recommendations. One, focus on the nipples. They have many more nerve endings. Two, try licking (lightly, **no slobbering**)…"

More laughter.

"…and then gently blowing air on them. If you alternate…hot and cold…wet and dry, you'll give your partner untold pleasure."

I looked down and glanced through some more sheets of paper until a small drawing caught my eye. Justin had drawn us in great detail. He was sucking me off in a bathroom stall. I looked up at Justin. Sensing I had found his drawing, he smiled brightly, a naughty glint in his eye, and, then, the little fucker actually winked at me. Tongue in cheek, I shot him an amused glance and tilted my head slightly. Then I read what he wrote out loud.

"I am sort of seeing a guy who is much more experienced than I am. He makes me feel incredible all the time (this was underlined and in all caps). I want to make him feel good, too, but I'm not sure how."

I chuckled. I walked up to the board and started drawing an abdomen with attached penis, balls, and ass.

"Pardon my crude rendering."

When the class realized what I was drawing, they started laughing.

"Ok. What do we suggest that, uh, _Miss_ Inexperienced, do?"

"Suck his cock."

Hairy-smelly guy was on a roll today.

"Sounds good. But I think we can give her more detailed instructions."

Giggles.

"Someone start us off. Come on, boys. Don't be shy. This could mean the difference between passable head and the most incredible orgasm you've ever had."

The boys (excepting Justin) looked around at each other, and, then, three raised their hands.

"Alright. Let's start with the red-haired fellow in the back."

"Uh…she could…"

Kill me. This was gonna take fucking ever.

"Ok, new plan. One at a time, come on up here, draw an arrow wherever, and then say what she should do."

The red-haired boy came up, picked up a piece of chalk, and drew an arrow near the slit. "She should put her tongue here."

My eyes widened. I patted him on the shoulder and turned to the class. "This, ladies, is a freak. I'd suggest giving him a call. Immediately."

The girls giggled.

The red-haired boy smiled shyly and sat down. I wrote "tongue" next to the arrow and gestured to another boy.

"Next."

A tall lanky blond approached and drew an arrow along the underside of the penis. "She should, uh, lick here." He blushed deeply and quickly sat down.

I nodded in approval and wrote "lick" beside the arrow. "Next."

A boy with black hair came up and drew an arrow toward the balls. "She should squeeze them." He actually wrote "squeeze" next to his arrow.

Well, alright then.

I crossed my arms and addressed hairy-smelly guy. "No advice from our resident stud?"

He looked uncomfortable, but, then, cleared his throat and said, "She should suck the head."

I was a little impressed. I circled the head, drew an arrow, and wrote "suck" next to it.

"Alright. That's pretty good. _Ladies_, do all that and you will definitely be remembered. Now I have the clincher for you."

I looked around the room until I saw a freestanding picture of the male anatomy. I brought it to the front and pointed out the prostate.

"If you lick your finger until it's good and wet and then insert it into your man's rectum…directing it toward the front, like this (I angled my finger in front of the drawing), gently massaging the prostate, this thing, or, rather, the part of the rectum touching it, your man will have the most intense orgasm he's ever had."

Clapping my hands once, I said, "Ok. Let's review."

I held Justin's eyes. "Place your tongue in the slit on the head of your man's penis. Lick the underside."

Justin's eyes darkened with lust.

"Squeeze his balls _gently_ and suck on the head."

Justin licked his lips.

"Get a finger very very wet, take his penis in your mouth, as far as you can, sucking on it, moving your head up and down, and, then, put your finger inside him until you hit the part of the rectum touching the prostate."

Justin's face was flushed now.

"Gently massage and voila, you've given _great_ head."

The bell rang. I turned to erase the board as the kids filed out. When I finished, I noted that the room was empty. Apparently, no one had class here during second period. I was grateful for that. I walked out just as the next bell rang. I hadn't taken two steps when Justin appeared out of nowhere. He didn't say a word, but he was panting. He grabbed my arm, dragged me into a nearby bathroom, shoved me into the stall at the end of the row, slammed (and locked) the door, and unbuckled/unzipped until my cock was free.

Justin licked his lips and, his voice husky, whispered, "Now, Mr. Kinney, let's test your theory."

This was going to be a good day.

The End


End file.
